1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cupboard, more particularly for a bathroom.
In particular, the present invention relates to a cupboard, more particularly for a bathroom, for the accommodation of bath utensils or the like, with a housing having a curved wall, a bottom and a top, and with a door, arranged about an axis of rotation, for closing off or exposing an opening, located between two longitudinal edges of the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cupboards of this kind are known in the widest variety of configurations and are used, for example in a bathroom, for storing and keeping in readiness bathing and washing utensils, cosmetics and other things for daily personal hygiene. Mention is made here, by way of example, of so-called mirrored cupboards in which the outer surfaces of the doors carry flat mirrors. Also known are small cupboards, shelves, or the like which are to be arranged in a recess or in the corner of a room. Hitherto known cupboards have relatively large external dimensions, furthermore the interior of the housing is difficult of access. Problems arise in connection with the functional division and utilization of the interior and, especially if the depth is too great, parts in the rear area are not easily accessible.
French Pat. No. 21 16 795 discloses a cupboard having a cylindrical housing wall. The bottom and top of the housing contain annular grooves into which the lower and upper ends of the housing wall are inserted. The bottom and top of the housing are connected to each other by means of a central axis which passes through a central hole in the bottom, through the entire interior of the housing, and is connected to the top of the housing in a separate attachment device. Located in the interior of the housing is a round-about which is mounted to rotate about the said axis and serves to accommodate bottles. Provided for the purpose of closing off the opening is a curved door arranged in opposing annular grooves in the bottom and top of the housing. The radii of curvature of the door and of the guide-grooves must match exactly and close production tolerances must be adhered to. Both the housing and the door must be of sturdy construction, so that the pivotable door may be moved at any time; the resulting weight corresponds to the amount of material used. Furthermore, any foreign bodies lodging in the guide-groove may interfere with, if not completely prevent, free pivoting of the door.